mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put the proposal in the 'following deadline' section. Another 2 UN carrier Given the increasing demand of UN forces and the vastly increased numbers of carriers globally it makes sense to add to the carrier fleet with 2 additional standard carriers to be built in Loveshack, to be named after Councillor Mayor Stubbs and Councillor Hayley Williams. *Novak for *Shaderia: For *AS against. The growing number of carriers is good news for the UN, as most countries are in it anyway. *AAC for *Kaneland: Against Punishment for countries late to vote in the Toastervision Acceptable punishments include a weeks suspension, bombing, execution of an individual of significance to that country. Discresion as to who and/or where is the UNECs *AS for *AAC for *Kane: For. Desperate times call for desperate measures. *Novak for Add defences to Loveshack and Bananalon A barracks and defences in each. With dedicaed airbases in each and a naval base in Loveshack *Novak for *Shaderia: For *AAC for *Kaneland: For Felicia Day to be ceremonial Queen of the Loveshack *Shaderia: For, (Codex and Felicia are seperate aren't they? Codex is a general in Lornon) *AAC for *Novak for *Kaneland: For Re-Englishifying of Telford *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *kaneland: For *AAC for *UP against *AS against *Shaderia: For *Novak against *Dalania - for, as an option, down to individuals *Lupinis for - Seconds Salania, though with insentive *Kaneland: For Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of AAC French will be made the official language of AAC Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Shaderia Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Shaderia. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Shaderia. (lol) Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Shaderia. (Shaderia has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) *Shaderia: For *Dalania against *UP Against *AAC Against *Novak For - but will change our vote if the SE one fails *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *Lupinis against *Kaneland: Oui Members should be limited to 3 proposals per week, petty attempts to do nothing is becoming tiresome. The week starts on Saturday. *Shaderia for *AAC against *Dalania for *AS abstain * Landland for *Novak against *UP against *Stahl Federation for *Lupaia against. The week starts on Monday. *Lupinis abstain: Moonmoon has too much freetime, imgar isn't cutting it Noel Edmunds' mother should officially be recognised by the UN as a whore *AAC for *UP against - This is seen a compliment in UP with us being named most promiscuous... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... ;) *Novak Abstain *Shaderia: Abstain, don't really see how it's an insult, is she even still alive? *Stahl Federation abstain *Lupinis abstain, Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of SE French will be made the official language of SE. Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Dalania Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Dalania. (Dalania has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency. Category:UN